A Darker History Then a Dark Past
by Snow and Night the sisters
Summary: The clans have created the strange belief that toms are best. Icekit is borned into being a slave and a revolusion is on the verge. Icekit is told she is the only one who can save the clans from being detsroyed by the She-Warriors, a group of ruthless she-cats only bent on getting revenge and torturing the toms. But Icekit is having a dilemia, who is right? T for blood
1. The scary prologue

**A/N: Hello! If you read **_**Half-Clan heroes**_** and wants more, then understand that it is on stop mode for a while. I ran out of ideas and is doing this project I might say to inspire me! Of course, I will end it finishing it(one day). Sadly, that day might not be for a while. In this story, the clans have gotten the belief toms are better and she-cats are worthless. So, the main charcetr, Icekit, works to free the clans from this strange belief. I was sleeping one day and I thought **_**what if the clans thought toms were better? Wouldn't it be fun to write about the she-cat revolusion?!**_** Then my (free)subsciption to Word was over (normal people say trial) and I discover a magical thing called WordPad! Yay! Internet was off so I couldn't read the last chapter of Half-Clan Heroes and decided to start this story! Why do I want to do such long Author Notes? Here is full summery:**

**The clans have created the strange belief that toms are best. Icekit is borned into being a slave and a revolusion is on the verge. Icekit is told she is the only one who can save the clans from being detsroyed by the She-Warriors, a group of ruthless she-cats only bent on getting revenge and torturing the toms. But Icekit is having a dilemia, who is right? The She-Warriors or the StarClan who always lied to the clans?**

**Yes, StarClan did lie. A lot. Anywho, I now present you my story, ****A Darker History Then a Dark Past****...**

Light shone from above. Shadows loomed overhead. Thunder growled above as rain plastered the cats fur. Their shinning eyes were sad and they wore grim expressions. Paw step after paw step trudged forward like pirsoners walking to their death. Tails held low and heavy as if the cats had no strengh left to hold them up. A tall gray she-cat was in frount. Her long fur was hanging down. Unlike the rest, her chin was up as she lead the others. The she-cat turned and looked at a tom with sharp green eyes. "The gathering did not go well" she spoke, breaking the silence like breaking ice. "I think we all know that!" he hissed in reply. The gray she-cat kept calm, "Threshtail, we have to admit it. Keeping it silent like this will only make it worse. Grim faces and drooping tails will make our happy news vanish." Threshtail looked at her. "You are such a wise leader, Spottedstar," Threshtail sighed. "Only if I have wisdom to be a great leader when you shall die." Spottedstar smiled, "If we are lucky, then it won't happen for a while!" Threshtail unsheathed his claws. They shone brightly in the dark of the night, like the eyes of him and the others. Threshtail signled for the others to stop abrutly. "I guess we aren't then?" Threshtail meowed. He leaped at Spottedstar. She dodged and leaped on his back. "What are you doing?!" Spottedstar snarled. "What should of been done a long time ago!" He replied back, growling like a wolf. Threshtail snapped at Spottedstar's neck and dug his long claws into her stomach. Spottedstar leaped up and swatted his head. Threshtail yowled and cut a thin bloody line from her head to toe. Blood dripped like a river and Spottedstar fell in midair. She tried to yowl, but her voice was cut off. A pool of blood quickly formed around the dead she-cat and she struggled then stoped, nine times. The cats behind her gasped. "The oh so great Spottedstar is dead! RiverClan is free from her horrid rule!" He yowled at the top of his lungs. Cries of odd rejoice sounded from RiverClan and Thrushtail smiled. He went over to a small black tom with a spotted white pelt. "One down, all we have left is Sunstar. Scarstar is securly leader and I doubt any tom will question my leadership" Thrushtail meowed. A white she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward. "If I am correct, the deputy is the next leader. And, if I remeber correctly, I am the deputy." she meowed sharply. "Lilyblaze-" Threshtail started. "No. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and we will move on. I will also pretend I didn't see anything before this because I have to quickly move on to camp. My daughter is kitting and I have to prepare for my journy to Moonpool. Any funny buisness and I will punish you." Lilyblaze meowed securly. She hovered over him. "How?" Threshtail replied tartly. "Let's say exiled?" Lilyblaze hissed, "Now move on!" Lilyblaze watched as Threshtail entered camp. She quickly ran like a trout swimming towards the nursry. "Amberflower!" She called. A weak light red she-cat looked up. "Mom! I had three kits. I was waiting for you, Dad, and Stonefish to come." Amberflower smiled. As she said that, a gray tom and a red tom ran in. Lilyblaze quickkly greeted them, "Firefall!" She nuzzled her mate and turned to the gray fish, "Hello Stonefish." She meowed. "I want to name this one Stormkit." Amberflower broke out. She was pointing to the mottled dark gray she-cat. "This one should be Poppykit" replied Stonefish, pointing to a really light red she-cat. "And this should be Icekit" purred Lilyblaze and Firefall, pointing to a icey white she-cat. Lilyblaze quickly informed them with the grim gathering, then the murder coming home. She finished with, "I've got to gather the clan. Pick deputy." Stonefish and Firefall exited, and Lilyblaze started after them. "Mom!" Amberflower called. Lilyblaze turned, "Yes?" "Who is your choice?" Amberflower questioned. "Firefall" Lilyblaze quickly shot out. "Choose wisely. If leader chooses unwisely, diaster will always follow after." Amberflower warned. "Are you saying your father would be a bad deputy?" "No, but you are choosing with your heart, not your mind. You are putting love before logic. Think before poisening RiverClan without knowing it. Spottedstar had to think about that and because of her choose, we aren't being led by a murderer like Threshtail" Amberflower added, twitching her whiskers. "Amberflower, if Threshtail kills me-" "Are you saying that Threshtail would try to kill you?!" She cut in, gasping. "I always have to be prepared. If he does, take your kits to ThunderClan. We may not be allies most of the time, but it might be the only clan we can trust" Lilyblaze turned and walked out. RiverClan was already gathered. They sat, looking like a school of fish. Lilyblaze leaped up, to look down at her clan. "RiverClan! We have had issues and now I must fix them. Spottedstar is dead and she has a killer in this crowd. Threshtail! You are exiled from RiverClan for killing our old leader, Spottedstar!" Lilyblaze paused a moment, letting it sink.

_I have two choices: Stonefish or Yellowridge. Stonefish is quick to judge and a bit to cocky. But Yellowridge doesn't know when to fight and when to talk. Yellowridge is a better choice but more cats like Stonefish. Wait, think with your brain not your heart. I can't poisen RiverClan by choosing Stonefish!_

"May StarClan hear these words and accept them, Yellowridge is deputy!" Lilyblaze finished. Yellowridge stepped up. "Go Yellowridge!" his current apprentice, Jaypaw cheered. "Congradulations," Stonefish meowed. "I probably didn't even have a chance." "Well, do you accept?" Lilyblaze smiled as she asked. "Yes, I do with all my heart" Yellowridge meowed loudly. With all the cheering going on, no one noticed the ex-RiverClan warrior, Threshtail, exit the camp. "Only in time, Lilyblaze. Only in time" He snarled silently as he ran into WindClan territory...

**A/N: Loved it? Hated? You want to kill me like Threshtail killed Spottedstar?(I hope not). WordPad(sadly) does not have spellcheck. So most of the grammer is skill. Most sentsances weree k=lieke this=====(Most sentences were like this). Yes, the grammer was that bad(yes tthe grMmre and apekllign wad this bad). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story and have a wonderful life! Well, unless your evil. I hope evil people, like Hitler, have horrible lives and die painful, slow deaths. Don't ask. Until next time... what was I going to say? Whatever. Peace! SnowStorm out!**

**3, SnowStorm**


	2. Chapter 1- Mean elders and evil killers

**A/N: It's a miracle! I put another chapter up the next day! Rejoice! Rejoice! My recation to when MewMewlight271 reviewed after only a day after I posted: I covered my mouth and literally fell over. **

**MewMewlight271: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Want a plushie? **

**Here is Chapter Uno!(or one to any people who can't speak Spanish)**

Icekit's tiny mouth parted in a yawn. Her pink tounge lolled out and she barely opened her eyes when Amberflower asked, "Icekit? Are you up?"

"Yes, Mama" Icekit squeaked.

"Okay. I'm going to watch the others, you may go outside." Amberflower nodded.

Stormkit snuggled closer to Amberflower and Poppykit rolled over to where Icekit used to be. She bounded out of the den.

Warriors, big and small, walked around. Everything was noisey. Honeyleaf was working on wounds Cinderfoot got from the battle between ShadowClan, ThunderClan rivals. Icekit and her siblings had to leave RiverClan because the medicine cat killed Lilyblaze three moons into her leadership. Yellowridge took over, but Threshtail came back and killed him before he got to name a deputy. Their leader, Sunstar understood. They lived in ThunderClan ever since then. "Hello Icekit" A voice woke her up. Icekit looked up at her father, Stonefish.

"Hi!" She leaped onto his back. "I have patrols to go on. How about you go listen to the elder's stories?" Stonefish smiled.

"Yes!" Icekit leaped away into the elder's den. It was her first time! Icekit ran in and smashed full on into something.

"Stupid kit! Look what you did, you worthless piece of mouse-dung! You little foxhearted kittypet. You spoiled fish-breathed mousebrain! Get out! No one wants you in here and no one likes you! Go die in a hole far far away so we can rejoice. The idiot it dead!" a fluffed up yellow she-cat. Icekit started crying and ran out.

"Icekit! Icekit!" Her siblings ran towards the crying white puffball of Icekit. "What's wrong?" Poppykit, a really light red tom and her best friend, asked.

"An elder said this!" Icekit told Poppykit everything she was told. "That elder is a old fool!" Poppykit hissed.

"Yellowheart is one of the wisest cats alive" A cat, Honeyleaf, put in. "But... but... She yelled at me!" Icekit wailed louder. "Because you woke her so early. Don't take it to heart"

"She shouldn't of yelled at me!" Icekit wailed. Poppykit nodded, agreeing.

"It's really early. How about you go back to sleep?" Hpneyleaf offered. She sweept the tiny furballs up with her long storm cloud tail.

"Okay" The three kits agreed hesitently and sighed as they were cathandled(just had to put that) into the den.

"Sleep well, my little clanmates" Honeyleaf whispered sweetly and in s moment she was gone, no trace of the Medicine cat here...

**A/N: I notice I lack discrption so next chpater, I will overload it when they are apprentices. I won't bother with the allegences so don't wait for them to come, as they never will. I heard the review button is having a reviewing party, so could you review and next review in the next hour get's two plushies. MewMewlight, you get three. Oh, I love bribary!**


	3. Chapter 2- She's a whimp!

**A/N: Another one? In one day? Yes, I put up two chapters in one day. I feel proud of myself. Review!**

The pale light on dawn fluttered through the openings of the den like a butterfly. The gentel breeze petted Icekit and she shoved a heavy Poppykit off of her. The other six-moon old kit grunted and rolled into Stormkit. Stormkit growled in his half-awake, half-asleep state. The light softed his darkish pelt and he pushed Poppykit over. "Get off!" she mumbled, and like Stormkit, she growled and shoved him over. Stormkit hissed through his slightly closed mouth and pushed at Poppykit, bumping the light cherry red kit into Icekit. Icekit pushed at Poppykit with all her might, which at the time wasn't a lot, growling like a angry badger.

"You kits are way to wild to even sleep in the nursery, much less one nest. Prepare yourself for your apprentice ceremony! I'll be glad when you are in the paws of your mentors,' Amberflower growled as Poppykit lightly hit her.

"Yes, Mama" The kits meowed, obediently. Icekit walked out, following the overexcited Stormkit and the overchatty Poppykit. Icekit lightly swept her pink tounge around her body, cleaning every crook and nanny. Finally, after what seemed like seasons, Sunstar leaped upon the High ledge, her muscular body standing pround and her golden pelt shinning like the sun itself.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here at High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled, as proud as a lion. ThunderClan quickly appeared below the rocky ledge Sunstar was standing on.

"Today is an important day. On this very day, we recieve new apprentices as we grow stronger and stornger. ThunderClan's time of strengh my have past with the ancient leader, Firestar, but it will rise again. Poppykit, Icekit, Stormkit! Come below High Ledge."

Icekit's heart pounded and her paws shook as she walked towards High Ledge. Up close, Icekit could make out tiny spots of darker yellow on Sunstar's magestic pelt.

"These kits have reached six moons and it is time they become apprentices! Poppykit has decided to take a different path then her siblings. Poppykit, you are now Poppypaw. Honeyleaf is your mentor. Icekit, you are now Icepaw. Barkshadow is your mentor. Stormkit, you are now Stormpaw. I am your mentor"

The clan cheered out, but Icepaw froze. She shook as she greeted her mentor, Barkshadow, with her nose.

**OoO**

The leaves danced down and the large monsters blocked the suns ray. Roots reached out from the firm trees, tripping Icepaw. The leaves laughed cruelly as Icepaw fell face-forward into the mud. The grass pricked up as the wind tickled it's ground stuck to her paws, making her feel safe, but she felt eyes on her. Her cloud-like body shivered and shook every time she saw a bush twitch or a gray animal flee. Barkshadow's light body darkened and he blended into the shaded tree trunks.

"Are you okay?" Barkshadow asked, his pelt almost not visable against the trees.

"It's scary.." Icepaw barely whispered.

"She's just a bit scared." Poppypaw comment, which made Icepaw feel better.

"She's a whimp" Stormpaw laughed, which made Icepaw feel worse.

"Stop being mean to her. It's her first time out." Another apprentice. Redpaw, put it. That made Icepaw feel better.

"Redpaw likes Icepaw" Stormpaw whispered to his new friend, Jaypaw. That made Icepaw blush.

Barkshadow snorted, "This is the last time I took out all the apprentices alone."

"I'm quiet!" The last apprentice, Flowerpaw, meowed.

"Not anymore, Flowerpaw," Barkshadow sighed, "You all remind me of me when I was an apprentice!"

"You mean you were always scared?" Stormpaw asked, thinking of Icepaw.

"And mean?" asked Icepaw, thinking of Stormpaw.

"And funny?' asked Jaypaw, thinking of Stormpaw.

"Or you just had mutiple personalitys." Stormpaw joked. Everyone laughed. But Icepaw still felt scared. Ghots crept on behind Icepaw and dangerous warriors with scars all over their pelts who will kill her like they killed Spottedstar or ever cruel twolegs who will torture her to death!

_**You overreacte to much, Icepaw**_

_Shut up! No I don't!_

_**Icepaw, you know you are as timid as a mouse. **_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Get away from me!_

_**I can't I am you, you are me. Now, let's work together and make ourself great!**_

Icepaw felt the urge to cover her ears tightly, but that won't block out the sound of the Voice, egging her on. It was a curse she had and Icepaw was sick of it. What was about to happen was her fault, because all she wanted was the Voice to go away, forever.

**A/N: Long enough. I shall stop the mary-sueness of creeping up on me by telling you everyones weakness.**

**Icepaw: Icepaw is very timid and she has the annoying Voice and always sees the bad side of stuff.**

**Stormpaw: Arrogant, loud-mouthed, and mean- on accident of course.**

**Flowerpaw: very slow and clumsy and always complains about something.**

**Redpaw: Like Oakheart, and thinks he's StarClan's gift. A show-off and is like a slave to Icepaw.**

**Jaypaw: Stormpaw's twin he never had.**

**Poppypaw: Annoying and cries a lot ever since... it happened.**

**Review for meh!**


	4. Chapter 3-TooMuchCrying

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Poppypaw leaped out of the nest as she heard Honeyleaf call her name. Today she would become a real Medicine Cat Apprentice.

Poppypaw ran to keep up with her mentor as the two left camp. Excitement bubbled up inside her and she babbled on and on about what StarClan is like.

_Today is the day! Today, or tonight, I meet StarClan for the first time!_

Poppypaw bounded along the path, trying to memorize everything on the way to Moonpool. Poppypaw could barely breath as she saw the other Medicine cats. Toadskip, in ShadowClan. Lionroar, in WindClan. Riverleap, in RiverClan.

_It is time! I hope to goes well._

**OoOo**

Icepaw watched as the light red she-cat left camp.

_I hope all goes well for Poppypaw and her first StarClan meeting_

Icepaw waved her tail as Poppypaw disappered from view. Icepaw noticed Jaypaw and Stormpaw giggling suspciously.

"MY PELT!" A voice screamed from inside the Apprentice den.

"Hahaha! That was so cool!" Jaypaw laughed. Stormpaw laughed, agreeing.

Icepaw sighed as she went in to see Flowerpaw.

"My pelt! My pelt is ruined!" Flowerpaw was sobbing. It had orangy spots all over her pelt and it was sopping wet.

"What happened?" Icepaw asked, pockeing the slimy substences with her tail.

"I-I-I don't know!" Flowerpaw sobbed out.

_Any idea, at all?_

_**Stop dealing with this stupid she-cat! Help your sister!**_

_Stormpaw? She has Jaypaw with her._

_**No! Poppypaw!**_

_She's meeting with StarClan. How is that bad?_

A loud noise interupted her thoughts. Poppypaw sped in sobbing.

"I had enough crying today. If I hear one more cat cry, _I'll_ cry!" Icepaw muttered angerly. She stomped over to her crying sister.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Icepaw sighhed as she asked.

"StarClan.. they didn't accept me! I can't be a Medicine Cat!"

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4-The Start

A/N: I have a... writers block(cue suspenseful music). I have no idea what to do for the next chapters, but luckily I remembered the plot! Excitement has been a all-time low, but now it is time to put the plot forward. And to the only review I got, all in good time...

Now time to do the ALL NEW CHAPTER!

(I hope this is better!)

Icepaw held the fluffy squirrel in her jaws. Loud meowing sounds came from camp.

Icepaw looked for Barkshadow, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Stormpaw! Have you seen my men-" Her voice was cut off by a loud moaning

Icepaw swung around. Stormpaw lay, in a large pile of blood.

She quickened her pace and was by Stormpaw's side.

"Stormpaw! Are you okay?" Icepaw demanded

"I'm f-fine. Just..." Stormpaw coughed. Her face was cloud-white and a long gash was on her side.

Icepaw, yowling, ran towards camp. She tripped over the edge, tumbling into camp.

All eyes were on here. Icepaw froze and looked around.

"What is it?" Sunstar demanded, irritated.

"St-st-stormpaw is hurt!" Icepaw whispered.

"Speak up!" Sunstar demanded.

"Stormpaw is hurt."

"No one can hear you! If this is a joke, then leave! I have more important things to deal with then a pesky she-cat!" The angry leader growled.

Toadstar just sighed, "It probably is just a game."

"It isn't a game," Icepaw yowled. "My sister is bleeding out there! She could die! I am serious!"

Sunstar sighed, "Honeyleaf, take Grassheart and Flameweed out with you and follow her."

**OoOo**

"So, Barkshadow disappeared and I asked Stormpaw if she knew where he was. I heard her moaning and found her here." Icepaw explained.

"Barkshadow entered camp a while ago. He took Toadstar into camp." Flameweed recalled.

"And he checked on his mate in the nursery," Grassheart finished. "He never left camp after Toadstar came."

"We have to take her back to camp." Honeyleaf meowed. She stood up and turned to face the other warriors. "Carry her carefully and don't drop her at all!"

_I'm worried about Stormpaw. I hope she gets better_

_**I'm worried about whatever Toadstar wants. It's not like ShadowClan to visit other clans**_

**OoOoO**

Icepaw found a space beside Barkshadow and listened on to what the leaders were saying.

The ShadowClan leader stepped forward, "The RiverClan leader and I has created a alliance and discovered something. Whenever she-cats are leaders, bad things happen."

"There isn't anything to prove any such thing!" Someone shouted.

"I have met with WindClan's leader and he agreed too. Sunstar, what do you say?" The spotted tom meowed

"What I say," Sunstar sighed. "Is I am out of here."

The leader closed her eyes. She turned and whispered quietly, "Cinderfoot is leader"

The golden leader then disappeared, like a shadow. Cinderfoot stepped up.

"Toadstar, what is it you want." Cinderfoot demanded.

"To follow the three other clans idea and save the she-cats from their doom" He meowed.

"How?"

Toadstar leaned in and whispered something in his ear and Cinderfoot nodded.

"I agree! Now I must get my nine lives." Cinderfoot meowed, turning and entering his den.

Toadstar nodded, he quickly left camp. Icepaw looked over and noticed as he went towards territory

_Where's he going?_

_**I dunno. Lets follow him!**_

And without anyone noticing, Icepaw slipped out of camp. And after a while of running, she noticed Toadstar.

He was going slowly. Icepaw peaked out and saw Sunstar.

She was looking around and saying something. Toadstar leaped out, grabbing her by the neck.

Another tom leaped out. He slashed her stomach and clamped down on her neck.

Sunstar struggled, but Toadstar still had his firm grip on her. Then the tom sliced her from head to toe.

"Threshstar, you have done a good deed." Toadstar lied.

"I was born for this stuff. My mother trained me like this." He replied before disappearing...

A/N: Gasp! Poor Threshstar. Anyways this is like, four pages on OpenOffice and there are barely any spelling mistakes! I hope you enjoy this story. I spent awhile typing it up and I had to clicked the misspelled words. Yep, took a long time. Well give me yo feedback. There's a little box called the review button. I'm testing it out. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6-New Characters!

A/N: Shalom! Guten tag! Ciao! Hola! Konnichiwa! However you say hello! I'm updating this story so it can have 6,000 words. I can do that! Can't I? No? Who said that?! Anyways, once I begin(more at bottom), I will do it for all. I hope you enjoy my story. So, I'm gonna tell you what happened so far.

Sunstar just been murdered, toms becoming supreme leaders of the clan. Poppypaw wasn't accepted into becoming a Medicine Cat apprentice, or so she says. Icepaw has a strange voice in her head and there is only a couple more characters to introduce, The She-Warriors! So, basically once Icepetal meets to She-Warriors, it will start with the plot.

Sounds exciting, huh? No? Who keeps saying that?! *sigh* I'm just trying to make this longer. At first it was 950 words, then 1,250 words then 1,373. ARG! WHy wont the word amount go up! Before this chapter, I only had 3,770! 2,300 more needed!

Anyways... I have no else to say... I need to make this longer! Oh well...

Onto Chapter six!

* * *

The next five moons were the worst of Icepaw's life. She didn't get her Warrior name, when Redpaw and Jaypaw became Redstorm and Jayfire.

Poppypaw was still as depressed as ever, and Flowerpaw was scared. Stormpaw was only angry at her old best friend, who was know a Warrior.

Icepaw didn't know what to make of this situation. The clans haven't received a prophecy since the Great Battle, and they would of gotten a long time ago if there was one.

The Nursery was full, filled with joyful little kits. Icepaw knew she would be there next, along with her sisters.

Now, all she-cats must have at lest one kit to stay alive, or else the clan will kill her. The morning was cold and the rainbow of leaves started their yearly departure.

The apprentices were heading in, after what seemed like moons of hunting. Icepaw was only holding a thrush, after following the rest into warm camp.

The gray leader jumped upon High Ledge and summoned all cats, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here at High Ledge for a clan meeting."

The cats joined together at the bottom. Cinderstar waited patiently until they're all there.

"Cats of ThunderCan," Cinderstar meowed loudly. "I have a special ceremony we have to do as soon as possible. Otherwise, now. Icepaw, Flowerpaw, Stormpaw, Poppypaw! Come up!"

_So, now I become a Warrior._

_**Be glad you are becoming a Warrior**_

"I have watched you in training and declared you are all worthy of being Warriors." Cinderstar went on with the ceremony.

At the end, three new Warriors left. Poppyleap, Icepetal, Stormleaf, and Flowerheart.

The night-time vigil was hard, for it was almost the end of Leaf-fall. It was freezing and Icepetal was being paranoid, again.

_It's a ShadowClan warrior!_

_**That's just a rabbit's shadow.**_

_It's a monster!_

_**Monsters only stay on the Thunderpath.**_

_It's a fox!_

_**No, it's- oh, it actually is a fox.**_

Icepetal hissed out a warning and, stupidly, leaped out at it. She started clawing the air, and landed a few fox-tails lengths short.

The fox spun and caught here paw in a mid-claw, biting down hard. The new warrior whacked it's head and pulled her paw out.

The fox, then, hissed and fled the battle scene. Leaving Icepetal all alone with a leg wound.

She knew she couldn't yell for help. And that was how Icepetal woke up, the next morning, in a strange camp.

"Oh! You're awake!" A cheery voice meowed

"Honeyleaf?" Icepetal asked.

"Sorry, I'm not Honeyleaf," She replied. "I'm Sweetleaf. I named myself that when I was obsessed with becoming a clan member. Don't you have weird names like that?"

"No. My name is Icepetal." The weary warrior meowed back.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Where am I?"

"In the She-Warriors camp!" Sweetleaf answered.

"The She-Warriors?"

"A division of she-cats working to free the clans from the toms! Many of us stay here, but a lot are in the clans. We found you injured in the forest and decided to help!" She explained.

"Is she up?" Another voice asked.

"Hey, Shadow! Yep, Icepetal woke up." Sweetleaf greeted.

"Icepetal? Who's Icepetal?" The cat, Shadow, asked.

"That would be me." Icepetal meowed.

"Hello, Icepetal," The black she-cat meowed. "I am Shadow, the leader of the She-Warriors. I come all the way from RiverClan."

"She created the She-Warriors the first moon it happened! Shadow is a great leader, she can keep her calm well. No one ever saw her angry before and she has excellent fighting technique!" Sweetleaf babbled.

"Enough about me, I need to know about her." Shadow meowed, or commanded.

"I come from ThunderClan and just became a Warrior. I-I-I" Icepetal started.

_What should I tell her?_

_**Tell her about Poppyleap and Stormleaf**_

"I have two sisters, Poppyleap and Stormleaf." Icepetal continued. "That's all."

"Okay, Sweetleaf, keep a eye on her and I will consult Fire" Shadow commanded and left, swiftly.

"I say you should sleep." Sweetleaf suggested.

** In Icepetal's dream**

_Icepaw was walking down the beaten path. Redpaw was ahead._

"_Hurry up, slowpoke!" He yowled playfully._

_Icepaw quickened her step and leaped up next to the fiery tom._

"_I just love watching the sunset!" Icepaw sighed._

"_It is colorful..." Redpaw commented._

"_We're almost Warriors now..." Icepaw started_

"_And?"_

"_I was thinking about if I was to have a mate..."_

"_Yes? Say it already!"_

"_I-" She was cut of by lightning._

_Redpaw disappeared and light blue she-cat appeared._

"_**Hello, Icepetal. It is I.**" The she-cat meowed._

"_Y-you have blue fur!" Icepetal gaped._

"_**Call me Snow. This is my body form, Icepetal. I'm the voice in your head**" She meowed_

"_Snow? Did Redstorm agree to be mates with me, once I was a Warrior?"_

"_**Yes, why?**" Snow asked._

"_I-I have a mate?"_

"_**I guess so... We should get back to ThunderClan.**"_

_And that was when Icepetal woke_

_** In reality, in ThunderClan**_

Redstorm woke, he jumped up. Honeyleaf tried to calm him down.

"Don't be so jumpy! I thought you were in distress?"

"I know where my mate is!" He yowled.

Honeyleaf stared at him, "You have a mate? Since when?"

Without a reply, Redstorm bounded out. Honeyleaf shook her furry head.

"Warriors" The Medicine cat sighed.

Redstorm ran out, "I know where Icepetal is!"

"Where?" Cinderstar sighed.

"She has been catnapped! By an unknown enemy!"

Cinderstar sighed, "Okay. You can look for this _unknown enemy_ and rescue her."

Redstorm then charged out.

"That tom..."

Meanwhile, Icepetal smelled the familiar scent of... Redstorm? The said tom leaped out and pinned her down.

"Where is Icepetal?" He demanded.

Icepetal laughed, "I _am_ Icepetal."

"Hey! Were you captured by unknown enemies?"

"No, a couple of she-cats helped me out. A fox attacked me." She replied.

Redstorm nodded, "We know. I chased out a fox and smelled your blood."

"So, are we mates now?" Icepetal asked.

"I guess so." Redstorm turned and started back.

_I wonder if there are any She-Warriors in ThunderClan?_

**_I bet so..._**

_Hey Snow?_

**_Yeah?_**

_You would tell me if there were She-Warriors in ThunderClan, if you know, right?_

**_If I could, I would..._**

* * *

A/N: Six pages! New record! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Time to look for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, churro crumbs. Anyways, I noticed something strange. Do I actually see some romance coming in? Do I see plot, just yet? Well, statring from either chapter nine or eight, there will be plot! Oh, and I won't do a disclaimer because if Warriors was mine, this wouldn't be on , it would be on Fictionpress. I'm going to try to become a beta-reader and hopefully I will. If this chapter is 3,000 words. And I have a solution! Be prepared for two chapters in one day! Yeah! Yay! MEOW! Huh? Nothing. Also, I'm trying this new sign out, most won't understand. But, free churro if you do! (PM me if you want to know)

Ciao!

SnowStorm,

All will become one with Mother Russia, da?

(Tell me your honest opinion on that sign-out. ^J^)


	7. Chapter 7-The Special

**A/N: It's me again! I promised it! Anyways, this will be a special She-Warriors chapter! Yay! Staring Shadow, Fire, and Wing. The Founding of the She-Warriors! Right now, I have 5,190 words! And, is it true? Does this story really have 270 views or is lying? Yes! I seen it with my own eyes! 270 views! 2 freaking 70. Wow, I am so happy. Free churro to all who view! Two free churros to all who stuck with me. Anyways, time for our special(which is because of the 270 views). Don't be scared to review! I won't bite you.**

It was a calm and peaceful morning. Shadow woke, ate, hunted, did some practice, and ate again in the afternoon without a problem.

It was strange, usually they were attacked during the day or someone almost died. It was the order of a loner.

Wing and Fire didn't notice, but Shadow still remained vigilant. Trouble seemed to catch the trio surprised.

Flyer was too busy to notice the strange peacefulness. But that's impossible, for how can you not now that one of your kits isn't falling into a ditch and being mauled by a fox or something of that sort.

Flyer wasn't the usual mother as she didn't punish her three kits for being bad, and almost never yelled. There father had died when they were only three moons old and Flyer hasn't been the same since.

Wing was carefree and almost always lost in her imagination. She never got angry and usually showed her emotions to the top, usually while talking her siblings ears out.

Fire was the fire of the three. She was strong and often acted crazy, claiming there was a voice in here head and how she will take over the four clans one day and that she was the Hero.

Shadow was the only one who used her head. She stayed calm and never showed her emotions, making everybody think she was depressed and was the leader sort of girl. But she didn't believe in love or friendship, making her not that likable of a cat.

Trouble seemed to follow the four, whether it was a fox or a random deep hole, or a angry lake. It never bothered anyone but them.

So when the storm came that night, Shadow decided to keep them all up, all night. Flyer fell asleep soon after Shadow woke them.

"There probably will be trouble." Shadow warned.

"We know!" The two sighed at the same time.

"Does any of you have a death wish?" She demanded.

"Flyer must have one. There is always trouble when she's around" Fire meowed.

"Or, do you? You always get yourself hurt being a _hero_" Wing meowed, strangely focused.

There was a loud _boom _as lightning struck like a snake attacking it's prey.

"That sounded close!" Wing whispered.

"Be calm! The Hero is here!" Fire jumped up, "I smell something! Smoke, maybe."

"You're cra-" Shadow stopped and sniffed.

"FIRE!" She yowled out in warning, even though everybody else already know.

Flyer immediately woke from her slumber.

"Get out as fast as possible." The tan she-cat ordered.

Without being asked twice, the trio leaped up and ran. Flames licked the barn they stayed at, and laughed as Flyer tried to dodged the flames.

"Flyer! The Hero'll save you!" Fire tried to jump bacak in, but Shadow pulled her back.

"No, don't go" Shadow ordered.

"I have to! Flyer will die!"

"Fire! Shadow! Wing! Get out and leave. I trained you to survive and now my job is done. It is time for me to go!" Flyer meowed.

"Flyer! I can save you!" Fire yowled desperately.

"I love you, three! You are the best kits a mother could have! I know you'll remember me, and I know this will hurt you! But please, it is my time. And I must go..." Flyer yowled just as the flames swallowed her up.

And ever since that, Shadow was never completely calm again. Wing and Fire stayed the same.

But Shadow, she was changed for life.

**A/N: **

**Me: This was a short, filler chapter. Hopefully, it is over 800 words. But, at the end, it probably will once I go through editing and all that stuff. So, like it, hate it, want another churro? The answer, in Malaysia...**

**Anyways, I will also do request for stories, too! Whatever you like, I will do it! If I feel like it, of course! Now I have a crazy Q over here:**

**Who do you think is the best of the trio in this chapter?**

**Shadow- a dark black she-cat with icey blue eyes**

**Wing- a tan she-cat with amber eyes**

**Fire- a red she-cat with a darker red tail and green eyes.**

**Fire: I'm the Hero!**

**Me: Yes, yes you are. **

**Shadow: Shut up**

**Wing: MEOW!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Shadow: You forgot to ask for reviews, so we will do it instead**

**Trio: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Me: Strange...**

**Fire: Who is Mother Russia anyways?**

**Me: ^J^**

**Ciao,**

**SnowStorm**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**(still wants to know your opinion on that. Mother Russia does too. Even though Russia's a boy.)o**


End file.
